Imprinted
by Lurveto
Summary: Sasusaku AU The boredom Haruno has predicted for the rest of eternity comes to a stop when she meets Uchiha Sasuke. "The memory of a kiss easily fades, but bites last as long as we do"


Sakura looked at the door, a feeling of unescapable disaster taking over her. Her instincts seemed to say that she should just go back to her room, and skip the appointment that she was going to be late for if she didn't leave now.

Sakura sighed, feeling a bit like Romeo before he met Juliet. Like she was going to met the person that would bring her great joy, but eventually lead to her death. Abruptly, Sakura grabbed the handle and walked out the door before she could change her mind. This was exactly why she was taking the class she was walking to, she was beginning to see everything as a novel.

_Hopefully, _She thought, _these pre-med classes will take my mind of literature. _Sakura had already been a English Major fourteen times in her 'life' and now she was taking a change, to see how far she really had advanced. Learning about the human body would surely let her be able to see her improvement, without any chance of risk.

Sakura approached her new college, feeling bored already. If she could do anything to improve this 'life' of hers, it would be that she was bitten at an older age, or have been born the way she now was. That way she could at least _grow. _

Her footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Sakura acknowledged that she must have been in a very old part of the campus. Even though night classes were uncommon, she would have expected to see someone pass her on her way to the class room.

Pushing open the door, Sakura peeked her head in to see that only the teacher had arrived. _I know that I'm not early, so where is everyone? _she frowned, fully entering the room.

"Did I get the wrong date for the class?" She asked, startling the teacher. Sakura was unsurprised by his reaction, knowing that her kind made very little noise compared to his.

"Oh dear, I didn't even hear you come in. No, no, you have the right day, but there was a last minute class room change. You must be Haruno Sakura, the one who enrolled at the last minute. They said you were probably the only one who got the right room..." Sakura could tell he was blabbering, clearly uncomfortable being alone with her, much like the rest of his kind.

"Would you like me to retrieve them for you?" She asked, putting the poor man out of his misery. She was sure he wouldn't stop taking until she said something herself.

"No, it's alright. I'll get them, so you just take a good seat and wait til I get back with the rest of the class" He said, practically running out the door.

Sakura sighed, that odd meeting-your-doom feeling was getting stronger. She just wished that her instincts were as strong now as they were before she was bitten. Then, she, like her teacher, would have ran away and she never would have to live the rest of her life in boredom.

Sakura walked over to the second seat in the third row of tables, musing over how there were so many ways for her to have never had to be in this situation. If the alcohol hadn't dulled her once human senses, she would have avoided that good looking man in over end of the speakeasy. If she actually had gone to the library, like she told her daddy, than she wouldn't have been in that speakeasy. If she hadn't thought being a flapper would be fun, she would have never even dared drinking the alcohol _at _the speakeasy.

Sakura ran her hands through her long pink hair and closed her eyes. _There are too many if-thens _she thought, opening her eyes to the sound of multiple footsteps coming down the hall. Sakura quickly checked her mirror to make she her contacts hadn't moved out of place. The door opened as she saw two bright green eyes looking back at her in her reflection.

"You students really should check your email more often," Her teacher rambled on to the students that entered after him "and then you all would have known the right room like Haruno-san, here."

Sakura quickly glanced over the her new class mates as they filled out the remaining seats. None really caught her attention, but a boy who could barely pass for seventeen, who glanced around the room every so often with a look of undeniable hunger.

As the boy sat down in the seat diagonally across from her, their eyes locked. Her gave her a malicious smirk while she frowned. She directed her attention on to the teacher, who was doing roll call. The boy obviously didn't notice about her what she did about him.

_He's probably a pureblood, _she thought, _and that's why he hasn't noticed. It also explains why he looks so young, probably wants some mature blood and dared to get it by passing for a college student._

"Uchiha Sasuke" The teacher called the final name and Sakura's suspicions were confirmed when the young boy responded to his name. _Only purebloods use the Uchiha name outside of our world._

"My name is Dr. Yamaru and I will be teaching you this course about the human anatomy"

The teacher had a surprisingly strong voice, Sakura realized, when he was in front of a class. But even his clear voice couldn't stop Sakura from focusing on Uchiha Sasuke. _He's obviously hunting,_ _and not very good at, if he had to come to a room full of prey_. _And he seems excited, _she then realized, _it must be like he's a child in a candy store. I should find out which one he wants to pick._

Sakura observed Sasuke for the rest of the lesson out of the corner of her eye. Her end analysis was that he was going to approach a female, most likely the brown haired girl in the corner. _Uchihas are so disgusting, _she thought, _preying on such innocent things. _

"Tomorrow, class, you will be choosing partners, so I suggest that you pick someone you're comfortable with. You are dismissed." Yamura-sensei walked out the door and people started to pack up their things, eager to get home to their beds after having some warm tea. _I wish I could still sleep, _Sakura sighed, feeling even worse than when she came here.

She slipped her few books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder on her way to the exit. She waited outside by a tree, pretending to look over some notes. She really just wanted to see who the Uchiha would choose. She waited until all of her other class mates left, but there were no signs of the boy.

Sakura looked at her watch and saw that she had waited much too long. She was expected to be at her home for a call about an apparently pressing issue at 11 and it was already10:30. Sakura started to her apartment, which was a good fifteen minute walk.

_I wonder how important this call really is, _she yawned even though she technically couldn't be tired. It didn't take Sakura long to realize that she was being followed, probably by the Uchiha.

_That's why I didn't see him leave, he was waiting for me. _Sakura quickly ducked into the nearest alley, ready for confrontation.

But what she didn't expect was for Sasuke immediately swoop down and push her against the wall. Before she could realize what he was doing, Sasuke bit her neck, sucking the blood from within her veins and release his poison into her bloodstream.

_It's a lot like the first time I was bit, _she recognized, _the sound, the feeling, the unexpected passion..._

Sakura suddenly remembered the consequences of Sasuke's actions and pushed him back, ripping his fangs from her skin.

Her hand immediately went to her neck, hoping to stop the blood from flowing out of her body. It wouldn't kill her, but it was annoying to be bleeding.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was wiping the blood from his mouth, looking at her with what appeared to be shock. "Why are you still alive?" He asked.

Sakura smiled sadly. This was probably his first time biting another of his kind. He didn't know that the poison from his fangs that was meant to kill humans was actually a sensual trigger for someone who _wasn't _human. And because he bit her, he would have an unexplainable attraction to her now. She frowned at the one-sided Rome-and-Juliet-esque predicament he got himself into.

"My full name is Haruno Hyuuga Sakura," Sakura stated slowly, so he could process this information. "So in other words, You, a human sucker, just bit me, an animal sucker. I'm not dead 'cause immortal. And you, my young friend, are one screwed vampire"

Sakura then let out an exasperated breath, knowing that everything she did would always lead to a fairytale.


End file.
